


Café Meetup

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Broken Past [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Café, Caring Sonic, Family Drama, Gen, Past fight, Rouge and Amy in background, Tails, Tails doesn't want to go home, Worried Rosemary, cafe meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Tails gets into a fight with his parents - a few days later his mother wants to meet but Tails doesn't want to go, pleading for Sonic to go in his place. Sonic agrees and heads to meet Rosemary at the café, a little scared on what is going to happen.





	Café Meetup

Sonic the Hedgehog is heading to meet Tails’ mother at a small café. Tails didn’t want to talk to her, since the pair got into a fight a few days ago, so Sonic is going in his place. He makes it to the café, as he walks in, people stared at him. He then saw Rosemary Prower, sitting at table by the window. Sonic walks over and sits down. Rosemary looks at him, then smiles.

“Hey Sonic.” Rosemary greets.

“Mrs Prower.” Sonic says.

“Still popular I see.” Rosemary points out.

Sonic chuckles.

“I guess.” Sonic whispers.

Rosemary sighs.

“If you’re here, that means Miles is still mad at me.” Rosemary whispers.

Sonic sighs.

“I see.” Rosemary whispers.

“I tried to convince him, but he didn’t want to talk to you.” Sonic admits.

Rosemary looks out the window as a worker walks over. Sonic looks at the worker, she was a hedgehog with deep sky-blue fur, long red hair that is pulled up into a high pony tail and orange eyes. Sonic looks at her name tag, Luna.

“May I take you order?” Luna asks.

“Just a large cappuccino please.” Rosemary orders, looking over. “What would you like Sonic?” Rosemary asks.

“I’m fine.” Sonic assures her.

“It’s fine Sonic, order something.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“An iced chocolate please, large.” Sonic orders.

“Whip cream?” Luna asks.

“Yes please.” Sonic says.

“Will that be all?” Luna asks.

“Yes, thank you.” Rosemary says.

Luna nods, walking off. Rosemary takes a deep breath.

“Amadeus is still mad at Miles, he is still a kid and should be with us.” Rosemary says.

Sonic sighs.

“But he wants to stay with you.” Rosemary adds.

“Mrs Prower.” Sonic whispers. “Tails is worried, he loves living at the workshop, having his own work area where he does all his work on tech and the Tornado. He loves going on adventures and learning new things. He knows once he moves back, all that will end.” Sonic explains.

Rosemary slams her hand on the table.

“But we are his parents! He should be with us, going to school and not risking his life.” Rosemary tells him. “And what about you Sonic, where are you parents?” Rosemary asks.

Sonic sighs, looking out the window.

“Dead.” Sonic answers softly.

Rosemary looks at him shock. The pair sat in silent for a while.

‘Mrs Prower has some points, Tails is still only a child, he’s just eight years old. But this is the life he has chosen, he may be young, but he’s smart.’ Sonic thinks to himself.

Luna walks back and sits their drinks down. Sonic looks over and smiles.

“Thanks.” Sonic says.

Luna nods, walking off. Sonic takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Sonic.” Rosemary apologises. “I never should have raised my voice at you. You didn’t deserve it.” Rosemary admits.

“I want Tails to spend time with you and Mr Prower, you only get one mum and dad after all. But when you try to force him back and do things he doesn’t like, he is going to snap and push you out. I don’t want that and neither do you. Can’t we work something out for we all can win.” Sonic explains.

Rosemary sighs.

“I would like that very much.” Rosemary admits.

Sonic looks at his drink and smiles as he starts mixing the cream with his drink. Rosemary smiles, picking her drink up and takes a sip.

‘Now I think about it, Sonic is still quite young as well. Isn’t he just 15?’ Rosemary thinks. ‘And yet, he has the whole world on his shoulder, protecting everyone from Eggman.’ Rosemary then thinks.

Sonic looks out the window, he saw Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat talking as they walk pass, then back at Rosemary who giggles.

“How have you been dear?” Rosemary asks.

“Me? I’ve been fine, getting over the flu.” Sonic answers.

“The flu huh.” Rosemary whispers.

“Yeah, good thing Eggman is MIA or that would have been bad.” Sonic admits.

Rosemary sighs.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“I worry dear.” Rosemary admits.

“I’m fine, really.” Sonic assures her.

He starts drinking his drink.

“Anyway, I’ll get Tails to call and talk to you tonight. I am sure you can take care of Mr Prower.” Sonic says.

Rosemary smiles.

“I’ll try to sort out for you two to come over for dinner.” Rosemary admits.

“Dinner? Sounds like a good idea.” Sonic admits. “But me too?” Sonic says confused.

“Yes dear, you too.” Rosemary tells him. “I’m sure Miles would love it and it would make it more comfortable.” Rosemary explains.

Sonic nods.

“When you put it that way, it would be better.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic nods.

“Okay.” Sonic agrees.

Rosemary smiles.

“Thank you, Sonic.” Rosemary says.

“Huh? For what?” Sonic asks.

“Looking after my Miles.” Rosemary answers.

Sonic chuckles.

“It’s fine, we really look after each other. He saved me more times than I have saved him.” Sonic admits. “Especially with my own demons.” Sonic admits softly.

Rosemary looks at him worried. Sonic chuckles.

“He’s so smart and fast, he’s quite an amazing kid.” Sonic says.

Rosemary smiles.

“Tell me some of your adventures with Miles.” Rosemary says.

Sonic nods, then starts telling her a few of his many adventures with Tails. Once he was done, he looks at his empty cup.

“I see. A lot has happened between you two.” Rosemary says.

Sonic nods, looking up. He then notices Rosemary’s cup empty too. Rosemary smiles, looking at the time.

“I better get going or Amadeus will be worried.” Rosemary says, standing up.

“R-right, Tails is waiting for me back at home.” Sonic says, standing up.

Rosemary walks off to pay and Sonic follows her. They then walk out, and Sonic looks at the sky.

“I’ll get Tails to call you tonight.” Sonic says, looking at Rosemary.

Rosemary nods.

“I’m sure between the four of us, we can work something out.” Rosemary admits.

Sonic nods. Rosemary kiss Sonic on the forehead and Sonic looks at her shock.

“Please, be careful Sonic.” Rosemary tells him.

Sonic nods and Rosemary heads off. Sonic rubs his forehead.

‘Tails, you have no idea how sweet and understanding your mother is.’ Sonic thinks, heading off.


End file.
